Episode 3 - King of Shadows
As the ninja are heading to the Shurikens of Ice, Sensei Wu tells them of the most powerful move in spinjitzu: the Tornado of Creation. Kai attempts it, with a warning from Wu that if done incorrectly, it will lead to disastrous consequences. The boat arrives, crashing into the island and knocking them down, causing Kai to mistake the crash for his own doing with the Tornado of Creation, however Sensei Wu tells him otherwise as they embark onto the Frozen Plains. Zane is frozen when he makes contact with the Shurikens, and using him as a toboggan so that the other three can escape from another dragon. Later, at the Floating Ruins, it is discovered that they are being followed by Samukai, who now has full knowledge of Lord Garmadon's plan. Using one of Jay (Ninjago)'s more useful inventions, the four escape from the Lightning Dragon. Using Jay's invention, coupled with the high altitude from the Floating Ruins, they are able to fly all the way to the Forest of Tranquility, the location of the Sword of Fire. After a campfire party, followed by bedtime beside the embers, Kai is awoken by none other than... Nya. She runs away, and Kai chases her through the forest, entering to the Fire Temple. Nya runs onto a platform and morphs into a giant black shadow, having only been an illusion made by Lord Garmadon to trick Kai to go into the Fire Temple to steal him the Sword of Fire, as in his shadow form he cannot touch it. He exploits the fact that Kai had forgotten his sword, and that the real Nya is hanging from chains above the lava. Garmadon tells him the only way to cut the chains to save Nya is to pull the Sword of Fire out of its rock. Kai obtains the sword, cuts Nya free and is then confronted by Garmadon's shadows, which he cannot harm. Wu arrives and asttempts to save them, but Lord Garmadon awakes the Fire Dragon, who believes them to be stealing the Sword of Fire. Sensei decides to make a sacrifice and take the Sword of Fire to the Underworld. Kai tries to ask swap places with Sensei, as he blames himself for going after "Nya" alone, but it is too late. Meanwhile, Lord Garmadon traveled to the forest, where the skeletons have tied Cole, Jay and Zane to a tree and tells Samukai and his army to return to the Underworld to unite the weapons before it's to late. Jay grabs Nuckal's sword and is able to cut the rope and release them just as the skeletons are leaving. The three ninjas begin chase the skeleton's convoy and regain the golden weapons, however are struck with difficulty slowing down the Skull Truck. When the vehicles travel fast enough, they create portals to the Underworld. Because of the Skull Truck's massive size, it must go faster to make the crossing. The driver tries to get the truck up to speed, but is slowed down by Cole. Jay tries to save the Golden Weapons, but is accidentally hit by Cole’s as well, losing his voice. Zane attempts to take control of the driving seat, but Samukai is already there. Tossing Bonezai aside, he grabs the wheel and floors the pedal, throwing Zane, Cole, and Jay off onto the road. The truck is able to make the crossing to the Underworld just before it would have hit a stone wall. thumb|300px|right Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:NINJA